Engagements and love lifes
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Godric is promised to be married to Salazar, only because they thought Godric was female..what happens when they find out Godric isn't Gwen as they hoped?
1. Default Chapter

Ok like. My friend came up with the idea for this story but the thing is, I want to write it so I will!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dont care.  
  
"The pre-engagement"  
By: Taiko  
  
Two men stood behind their wives. The first wife, Nyx Slytherin, had long silver hair, stunning and beautiful that matched her curious eyes of icy purple. The secound wife, Jazmin Gryffindor, owned eyes of devine honey color, her hair a light brown, that brought life to her eyes. Nyx had with her, a two year old son.  
  
The son's name was Salazar Slytherin. He possesed silver tresses and shocking emerald eyes. The combination brought texture to his skin, making him look very healthy and youthful. The boy looked frightened as he stared into the optics of Jazmin.  
  
She was of child then, though for very much longer was uncertain, for the date of birth was drawing nearer. She patted her stomach slightly, a smirk on her lips. Nyx placed her hand on top of her husbands foundly."Your positive it's a girl?" her voice was soft and questionful.  
  
Jazmin nodded."That's what the docter told me." Nyx's face gained a look of uncertainty. "Are you sure we can trust him? He's not exactly..you know." Jazmin nodded."Yes, but it's the only person we have to tell us." Nodding her agreement, Nyx sat a white rose on the table."Then when the time comes, we will meet again.."  
  
Kaizer, Nyx's husband, with raven black tresses and vivid emerald eyes, helped his wife to her feet and bid farewell to Demios, Jazmin's husband. Demios's red optics flicked slightly as he helped his own wife to her feet. Four wands were held into the air and clicked together.  
  
Words were muttered to seal the bound, that would never be broken. Red sparks emitted from their wands, then gold sparks. After all the sparks had dispersed, they tucked their wands back into their pockets. After they had left, Jazmin looked to her Demios."I hope the docter was right for once.." she wispered, turning to look at the velvety rose laying on the table.  
  
. ok ^-^ Prologe thing!! Story sha'll continue.. no matter how much it sucks. I enjoy writing it. 


	2. First laid eyes on you....

Ok it's been 18 years. The Gryffindor's had their child, but it wasn't a girl as they thought...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sadly, but i lovies this story!! so ^-^ yay!!  
  
"First time i saw you.."  
By: Taiko  
  
A 18 year old male was walking through Diagon Alley scanning stores. His mum and dad were away at the moment and he couldn't help but go away snopping at the quidditch store.  
  
He seemed interested in finding something, but what he wasn't quiet sure. Sighing he turned a corner and ran into a person."Ouch...damn it." He looked towards the other person and realized the boy seemed annoyed as well."Sorry.." The brown tressed boy said, pulling a strand of hair away from his honey colored eyes.  
  
The other male had hair of silver with vivid emerald eyes. His skin was fairly light, as if he didn't go outside too much."It's ok. My name is Salazar." He replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. The brown haired male smiled."My name is Godric. Godric Gryffindor." Salazar's eyes flickered slightly and he took a step back.  
  
"G-gryffindor?" Godric nodded."Yes.." Salazar's emerald optics scanned the other male's body slightly."You have an older sister then? She should be about 18 now.." Godric laughed." Yea right. I don't have any siblings, and i'm 18." Salazar shook his head, making his silver hair move with him."T-that's impossible..well maybe. Your parents aren't named Jazmin and Demios Gryffindor are they?"  
  
Godric nodded."Are you ok.." Salazar shook his head."No..i'm not..i'm..sopoused to marry you.." Godric's eyes opened wide in surprise, and he backed away from Salazar. At that moment Godric's parents walked in.  
"Godric dear! Where have you been? And who's your friend?" Jazmin questioned. Salazar looked to her with pleading eyes.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" He asked her. She shook her head."I'm sorry dear..but no.." Salazar gave her a weak grin."My name..is Salazar Slytherin." Jazmin took a step back."Oh dear..w-where is your mother?" Salazar pointed to the robes store across the road. Jazmin nodded and headed towards the shop.  
  
Godric looked to his father for some aid in what was happening. He, however, wasn't any help either.Demios shrugged his shoulders slightly, and walked off to aid his wife. Salazar sat down and looked to the floor."I..can remember that day so clearly. What color everything was.. even what clothes I was wearing.."   
  
Godric leaned against a shelf and looked down at Salazar, who had his head bent, his face covered from view by the curtian of silver."I was only 2..your mum was pregnent..with you..and they made a pre-arrangment..that I would marry you.." Godric sighed."That's impossible..my mom would have told me if i was sopoused to get married."  
  
The emerald opticed male laughed bitterly."They thought you were going to be a female.." Godric glared."I.Am.Full.Male." Salazar nodded."So I see.." Godric looked to Salazar, and kinda enjoyed looking at him. A loud scream pierced the air just then."Ehh...that's my mum.." Salazar said, standing up. Godric popped his back, then proceeded to follow Salazar.  
  
They could hear screams and shouts coming from the robes store. The two males walked in and looked at the scene. Mrs. and Mr. Slytherin were getting measured for robes, execpt for now, Mrs. Slytherin was dragging the velvety green material after her, as she walked over to Jazmin screaming.  
  
"Well we didn't know how to contact you!!" Jazmin tried to explain but Nyx wouldn't hear it."Now my son is sopoused to marry a male!! I won't allow it." Kaizer shook his head."Dear..you can't do that..you have to remember..it was sealed with a wizard's bond.."  
  
Nyx screamed in frustration."My son can not marry yours!! It's immoral!! What will the neighbors think?!" Jazmin shook her head in exasperation."What neighbors? We live in the country, and we live in a moor!" Nyx stopped screaming for a minute."Well..that may be true but that's not the point."  
  
Jazmin sighed."Look their is nothing we can do about it Nyx, we just gotta deal with it." Nyx shook her head furiously, silver tendrils moving back and forth through the air."No! NO NO!!" She screamed, then stormed out of the store, green material following after her.The owner of the robes shopped look to the black tressed male."Mr. Slytherin...you have to pay for that material..."  
  
  
eh Oo;; I had to get this thing done...any stuff neways...^^;; eh bai...do next soon...hopefully... 


	3. Wishes and Mistakes

^-^;; err ok so this story is hella old e.e not that i meant to do it this on purpose but neways. Here's pt. 3 to engagements and love lives.  
  
  
"Wishes and mistakes."  
by: Taiko Kamiya  
  
  
Godric stared at his parents as the shifted nervously on the couch. He had been watching them for at least 10 minutes. His mother sighed."Well?" He questioned her. Jazmin shook her head.  
  
"What exactly do you want to know dear? Yes you are engaged to that boy you met today, yes we've known about it since before you were born, and yes we still hadn't planned to tell you." She informed him, brushing brown sugar colored hair away from her face. Godric began to pace around the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, honey eyes staring at his mother. She looked away from him, to the floor."How could we? Just say,"Hi son how are you? oh and by the way, your engaged to a friend of our's son?" Godric sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, as he sat down in an overstuffed chair, resting the palms of his hands on his face. His father stood up then, and walked over to his son."I'm sure you can make the best of it. It can't be that bad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"No! No! NO! Absolutely not!" Nyx yelled, storming around the front room of their two story mansion. Kaiser stared at his wife."And how exactly do you plan to stop this? It was sealed by a wizard's bond. No other bond is stronger. Nothing can break this bond." Nyx screamed and glared at her husband.  
  
"I can not, no i will not, allow this to happen! My son has to be normal. My son has to marry a woman. I want grandkids!" She exclaimed.Salazar, during all of this had been leaning against a near by wall. Slowly he pulled himself upright."Mum calm down. Dad's right. How do you plan to stop it? It's not like i mind that much anyway.."   
  
Nyx stared at her son for a second, then raised her hand to her forehead and fainted, falling backwards. Kaiser quickly caught his wife."Maybe you shouldn't have said that son.." he informed Salazar, lowering his wife to the floor.Salazar just shook his head and stared at his unconcious mum.  
  
e.e ok shooorrttt Oo but that's ok because this is just to say what happened to the parents after they found out and such e.e i'll write the next today and post it. ^___^ enjoy! 


	4. to meet you

Ok here's the next chapter to Engagments and love lifes! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner. x.o my mom deleted alll my files while i was gone to Texas. But Here you go. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters I just write stories about them. .. but my stories suck so who cares anyway?  
  
  
"Confrontions and meetings."  
By: Taiko Kamiya.  
  
  
  
Salazar stared at his mother as she moved around the living quaters of their house. She had just been revived from her fainting spell, and wasn't to pleased with the whole ordeal."Salazar! How can you be so calm about this?!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. Salazar shrugged slender shoulders, but didn't say anything, as his eyes continued to follow her progress.  
  
She sighed, and slumped down into a chair, staring at the ceiling."Why?" she mumbled to the ceiling,"Why must my son be so calm about everything!?" She exclaimed. Kaizer walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder."Your mother is right Salazar. You should at least be somewhat upset.." Nyx nodded, and stared at her son.   
  
The calm eyes remained unblinking as Salazar began to inform her." I knew from begining that this arranged marrige was going to go wrong. Naturally, it did, and thus I have nothing to feel but a simple,'I knew it' attitude. This is, of course, your fault mother, that I am engaged to Godric." He slowly closed his eyes, then opened them, and leaned against a wall. Nyx stared at the floor in defeat.  
  
"I'm going to owl the Gryffindors...might as well get to know my fianncee better...don't you agree?" Salazar questioned, before turning from his parents and walking towards the staircase and up the stairs, a smirk on his pale lips. Nyx looked up to Kaiser and sobbed softly."My baby...he's grown up..." she mumbled, receiving a comforting hand from Kaizer as he watched Salazar leave...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salazar stood in the east tower of his mansion, a large tawny owl resting on his arm. A soft clicking escaped his mouth, before he sent the bird on its way."I suppose...nows as good a time as any to meet my future.." he murmered, watching as the owl left."Tommorrow..Salazar Slytherin meets Godric Gryffindor..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A soft clicking is what woke Salazar up the next morning, along with a nuzzling against his ear. Slowly, emerald eyes opened to see the owl had returned. Sitting up, Salazar removed the letter attached to the owl's leg, and read it. It stated for him to meet Godric in Diagon Alley at noon. He could do that. Nothing wrong with a trip to Diagon Alley to get to know each other better. However, it had to be about 10 then, so Salazar had 2 hours till he was to be in Diagon Alley. Mumbling, the emerald eyed young adult crawled out of the bed, falling to the floor.   
  
" You were never much of a morning person.." A voice mumbled, looking up, Salazar came face to face with one of the servants. Helen, his own personal servant, to be exact. He gave her a weak glare, and she made a soft tsking noise at him."You best get up if you wish to be ready in time to see your fiancee." She informed him, moving to the bed and making it. "I'm sure she's waiting for you." She said, before she began humming to make the bed.  
  
Salazar stared at her for a second."Helen. My fiancee turned out to be a man." The servant stopped making the bed and turned to him with a bewildered look. She breathed in slowly, then gave him a extreamly weak smile."Well..that's your bisiness isn't it?" She then tucked the last corner of the bed, and headed to the door."You're bath has been drawn.." She informed him, before leaving the room.  
  
The Slytherin shook his head, a slight smirk on his lips, as he pulled himself to his feet, and crossed across the room to the bathroom. He stepped into the large room, and looked to the elegant tub. It was just long enough to hold all of Salazar, with out him having to fold his legs underneath himself. He slid out of his sleep clothes, and into the warm confinds of the tub. A sigh passed over pale lips as he fell into the warmth of the water.  
  
A large amount of time passed before the lanky male climbed out of the tub. He wrapped himself into a emerald robe, and walked out of the bathroom, the cold of the concreate floor numbing his feet.  
  
Sighing, he walked to his closet, and opened the door. Stepping into the large room, he looked around for clothing. He decided on emerald robes, with black boots.He dropped the robe, and got dressed into his clothes. He brushed out his hair, then pulled it back, away from his face, with a ribbon that matched his robes  
  
Walking downstairs, he found his mother and father bustling about gathering up random items. He raised an eyebrow at them, wondering slightly if his family had gone mad."Oh hello dear. Glad your up." His mother informed him as she passed by." We're going to Diagon Alley today, would you like to come?" His look remained the same, yet he found amusment in it."I allready had plans to go there...meeting my "fiancee" as you say." His mother stopped moving, and gave a deep breath. Finally, she turned to him and gave him a forced smile.  
  
"Well that's terrific dear. We'll all go down to Diagon Alley, and you can have more time to get to know your...fiancee." She then turned back around and hurried off, to finish packing up items. He stared at his parentals with an amused look, before allowing his eyes to flicker towards the huge grandfather clock. It was ten minutes till noon. Salazar went back upstairs, picked up his coin bag, grabbed his cloak, then disapperated into Diagon Alley.  
  
When he reached his destination, he looked around with a slight smirk. Emerald eyes looked around Diagon Alley in search of his brunette fianncee. Suddenly, his eyes met Godic, and Godric waved, walking over to Salazar. Godric wore robes of ruby red with gold trimming. Salazar stared to him, eyes showing no emotion.  
  
"So. Exactly how mad are you parents?" Godric asked, smiling brightly. "Mum's about out of her mind at the thought of me actually marring you. My father is wondering why i'm so calm about it."   
  
Godric laughed at what he was told. His honey optics watched Salazar with Fascination. Something about the taller male made Godric want to smother him in hugs and kisses. Shaking his head, he looked around the shops and stuff. Salazar stared unamused.  
  
"Umm..I need to get some food for my owl so let's go into Eylops." Godric informed Salazar. The couple walked into the shop, and Godric went to the front desk to ask for Owl Pellets. Sighing, Salazar began to wander through the isles. Upon turning a corner, the silver tressed male ran into a person, which caused him to loose his balance and fall backwards.   
  
Grumbling about how careless people were, he began to help himself to his feet. "Oh dear! I'm sorry!" he heard a females voice say. Looking up, he saw a female with blue eyes and blond tresses. She was fairly short compared to him, and wore robes of bright yellow with black trimmings. Salazar stared at her oddly.  
  
The female giggled and turned to look behind her."Rowena! Come here!" She exclaimed. A return yell was uttered, then a female in purple robes with coper hemming came up, reading a book. She was apparently uninterested in the shop. "Stop reading and look at this hunk of male!" The blond exclaimed, looking him over. Salazar raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
At the moment, Godric walked up behind him."What are you doing on the floor Salazar?" He questioned. The blond giggled."Salazar! A name a hunk deserves!" At that moment, the girl known as Rowena looked up from her book, to Godric and Salazar." Helga..i'm sure these two gentleman don't like you calling them hunks." Godric stared in confusment, while Salazar glared at the blond.  
  
Suddenly, the blond flung herself onto Salazar and began petting his hair."You're the most gorgeous creature on earth!" she exclaimed. Salazar sweatdropped, while Rowena's eyes became tredmendeously wide." HELGA HUFFLEPUFF!" She exclaimed. Godric began pulling on Salazar's robes. "Umm...ma'am...get off him." Godric told the blond.   
  
The black tressed female known as Rowena gave a sigh, and began prying Helga off the emerald eyed male. After about 5 minutes, Helga finally let go, and stared at Salazar. "Umm...if you don't mind ma'am..i'm engaged." Salazar informed her. She stared at him wide eyed. "HOW??" Salazar stood up and stood behind Godric." umm...Helga. Meet my fianncee. Godric Gryffindor." Helga looked at Godric with a new light." WOW! You're a hunk too!" She exclaimed.  
  
Godric stared at her wide-eyed, before running down the isle as Helga chased after him. Rowena sighed, moving over closer to Salazar." Sha'll we follow them or wait here." Salazar shook his head." Let's go..." He bent down and picked up the bag of owl pellets, then slowly followed after Godric and Helga, Rowena walking beside him, her book being held at her side. 


	5. The arrival of Helga and Rowena

^_^ Ok part Five to Grim Britter's story. So Godric and Salazar have met the evil  
  
that is Helga, and the calmness that is Rowena. Godric was running in fear of Helga, Rowena  
  
and Salazar walking calmly after them. heh.  
  
Ginny: Ok so this is about the founders?  
  
Taiko: yes. Before your time youngen!  
  
Ginny: Don't call me a youngen! Anyways, Taiko doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Taiko: Good Ginny.  
  
"Rabid, Calm, Relaxed, and Hyper don't mix."  
  
By: Taiko Kamiya  
  
  
  
Godric continued running down the street, turning and hiding down a dark alley. He saw  
  
the blond female run by screaming happily. Godric let a soft sigh of relief. Looking the opposite way  
  
down the road he saw Salazar and Helga's companion, walking calmly after them. Godric glared at  
  
his fiancee and ran up to him, hiding behind the taller male.  
  
"You let that thing chase me!" The brown tressed male exclaimed, glaring at Salazar.   
  
"Hmm, so I did...oh well." Salazar smirked, emerald optics watching Godric. Godric pouted."You aren't  
  
a very good fiancee." He informed. Salazar laughed."Where did it say I have to defend you?"  
  
Godric stared at Salazar with his honey eyes and pouted once again. He wasn't enjoying being chased by a rabid blond. She seems so...skitzo. Godric looked to Rowen with quierosity."Why aren't you chasing after her?" He qeustioned the female. Rowena shrugged calmly."It's not my business to take care of her now is it?" She replied.  
  
Godric sighed. He wasn't exactly feeling loved at this moment. Everyone seemed to be against him.At that moment, Helga appeared once again, and stared at Rowena, Salazar and Godric." Rowena! You found them!" She exclaimed, reaching towards Salazar and clinging to his leg. Salazar twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Will you get off!?" The emerald eyed male exclaimed. Helga stared at him with enjoyment. A huge smile passed upon her pink tinted lips and she replied." You're so silly!" Salazar sighed, allowing  
  
silver tresses to fall down into his eyes."Why must you be so...idiotic." He stated.  
  
The blond stared at him for a second, blinking in confusion. Suddenly, she shrugged and continued her clinging session. Salazar looked to Rowena for an answer. Rowena, however, had opened up her book again and was compleately obsorbed with her book. Godric stared, wondering how anyone could love one book that much.Salazar then began to shake his leg, causing Helga to fall flat on her arse upon the ground.  
  
"How could you do that Sallie!? After all the love I gave you!!" She exclaimed, and began to release huge dry sobs. Salazar blinked."Don't call me Sallie..." He stated. Godric, however, began to panic." Salazar!You upset the girl! We're going to get in trouble!" With that, Godric attempted to comfort the sobbing blond.  
  
Rowena looked down from her book to Helga. Sighing, she dug into her pocket and produced a pill. "Helga..take this allready." She stated, handing Helga the pill. Helga stared at it for a second, before swallowing the little white pill. Suddenly, she began to calm down. After about a moment, She stood up and looked at Salazar and Godric.  
  
"Hello. I'm Helga Hufflepuff. Who might you be?" She questioned, as if she had never met them before in her life. Godric stared at her with utter amazement. Rowena sighed."Helga. Are you ready to go home yet?" Helga shook her head."No...i'd like to know who these two gentlemen are." She stated. Rowena shrugged. "The brunette is Godric Gryffindor and the other male is Salazar Slytherin." Helga stared with much calm about her.   
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know you two, but you seem like charming men. We should get together some time soon to talk and such." She informed them, a smile upon her lips. Godric stared at her with his honey eyes."Are you ok?" He questioned. She nodded happily." I'm quite fine Mr. Gryffindor...Should there be something wrong?" She asked him, slightly worried. He shook his head, causing brown tendrils to move with him.   
  
"Well then..what sha'll we do now?" Rowena questioned Helga. Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't the faintest idea...what would you like to do? It is a very lovely day." Godric's eye twitched slightly at the blond. "Are you sure you're all right?" The Hufflepuff nodded, smiling once again.  
  
Salazar looked to the trio, wondering slightly what he had gotten into.'My fiancee is a guy, this blond is skitzo, and this Rowena acts as if everything is normal...' he thought to himself. A pale hand moved up to his forehead and rested there for a moment. He had no clue of what he was going to do now. Helga, at this moment, spoke up.  
  
"I would so love for you two to become friends with us..why don't we go down to the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of tea, and get to know each other?" She questioned, placing her hands into the pockets of her robes. Rowena looked to Salazar and Godric." Helga..I think the two of them would like to leave." She stated, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. Helga frowned slightly.  
  
"Why would they want to do a thing like that? I haven't even got to talk to them." She stated, flashing her eyes towards Rowena. Rowena shrugged." I think you might've scared them earlier." The blond female sighed."I always seem to do that and I don't know how..." She muttered. Godric nodded, and grabbed onto Salazar's arm."Yes well we really should get home...got to see the folks about planning the wedding.  
  
Helga stared slightly shocked at the two of them."Are you two getting married?" She asked. Godric nodded."It was a mistake upon my mum's part..." Salazar replied in his calm and unfaltered voice. A sound of knowing escaped Helga."Ah. I know just what you mean..same happened to us." Rowena sighed.  
  
"Not to us. To you. You're mother is a twit...she engaged you to the neighbor girl..even though she knew the neighbor was a girl. My mother never arranged a marriage for me..i'm to choose as I wish." She informed the males. Helga frowned.'But aren't you the neighbor girl?" She questioned.  
  
Rowena raised an eyebrow to Helga."You live in Hogsmeade...I live in London...I'm not your neighbor.." Godric covered his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement with the duo. Salazar rolled his eyes."Well now that we've proven that blonds really are stupid, Why don't we go home now?" Godric stared at Helga for a minute, then to Rowena before replying."Yes...perhaps we'll meet again someday?" He asked the darker haired female.   
  
Rowena nodded slightly."Perhaps.." With that, she led off the blond who was waving happily back to them. Godric waved back slightly, before turning to Salazar."What do you think?" He asked, turning honey colors eyes towards the taller male. Emerald optics looked back toward the other.   
  
"I'm not sure...but I have a feeling we'll meet them again someday..."  
  
o.o ok ^^ done with this chapter...Next chapter will be better I promise! 


End file.
